Broken Family
by ShyRusher
Summary: James' girlfriend leaves unexpectedly, leaving him with their 2 week old daughter. How will James handle living life as a single father?
1. Chapter 1

22 year old James Maslow paced back and forth of his living room, with his IPhone in his hand. He kept mumbling things to himself, that didn't make sense. He suddenly heard small cries coming upstairs, James hesitated to stay or go upstairs. He took one last look at the door and headed upstairs to the nursery that was located at the end of the hall. He opened the door and enters the purple room, then walked over to the crib. He put his IPhone in his pocket and gently lifted the small crying infant out of the crib. He put her on his shoulder "Shhh. Sweetie it's alright, daddy's right hear." He told her while patting her back.

Suddenly the front door opened and closed "James, where are you!" A familiar voice called from downstairs. James exited the nursery and walked down the stairs and found his 3 best friends standing in the middle of the living, all of them having concern looks on their faces.

"James, what's wrong?" The dirty blonde asked, stepping forward. "You sounded really upset over the phone."

James walked over to the couch, sat down with tears falling down from his face.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos looked at each other. James is not a crier, so they knew it would have to be something really important and serious. Logan took a seat next to James and rubbed his shoulder "What happened James?"

James held the infant closer to him "She left." He mumbled, and then pointed to the letter on the coffee table, the note that broke him down.

Kendall picked up the letter on the table and started to read it out loud. "James, I'm sorry for hurting you this way by leaving but this is way too much for me to handle. I'm sorry for leaving little Ariana with you and I know you will hate me forever, but I'm just not ready to raise a baby. I don't want to do this but I have to, I know you will be a better parent then I would ever be. I love you James and don't ever forget that! Love Amber." Kendall read the last words and looked at Logan and then Carlos.

"I can't believe she just left." Carlos said in disbelief, leaning back on one of the chairs. Logan, who was still by James, took the letter out of Kendall's hand and read it over and over. "I don't understand, you guys were fine a couple of days ago."

James shrugged "I don't know, I thought we were fine too." Kendall walked over to James and held his hands out "Here,let me put her down and then we will talk about this some more." James looked up at Kendall and then back at the small child, he sat up and gave her a small kiss on her cheek before carefully giving her to Kendall. Kendall walked up the stairs, leaving the three boys by themselves.

"Where is she going to go?" Logan asked standing up and walking back and forth. "Do you think she could have gone back to IL?"

"That would be my first guess." James said, he sat still for a moment but then he stood up with anger in his body. "I DON'T GET IT HOW COULD SHE JUST LEAVE! HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME WITH OUR DAUGHTER WHO'S NOT EVEN 4 WEEKS OLD YET?"

"James, calm down." Carlos told him, while joining the two boys standing up. "Just know that you're not alone in this, you have us and you have your parents."

"Plus our parents," Logan pointed out. "No matter what happens now, just know you're not in this alone." James shook his head and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him, just as Kendall was walking down the stairs. "Where is he going?" Logan and Carlos just shrugged, James needed to cool off and there was nothing they could do but wait until he gets back.

* * *

_**Review? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

James P.O.V

It's been a couple of weeks since Amber left, and i still have no idea where she is? I called everyone she knows to see if they knew where she was. Sadly know one knew , and i still have no idea what I'm doing. I ended up staying with my dad for a while , just so he can show me some things and help me when i needed it.

I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I ended up wearing jeans with a grey v neck and a hoodie, I looked in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs.

I walked down the stairs to find my brother cooking breakfast and my dad sitting at the table holding Ariana ,while reading the morning paper.

"Morning." I told my dad , walking over by Phillip and pouring myself a cup of coffee. I looked over at Phillip who gave me a wierd look "What?"

"You okay?" Phillip questioned me, just like everyone else has questioned me for the past weeks. Everyone just needs to stop worrying about me and start worrying about themselves.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I stated while taking a seat next to my dad. "Stop worrying I'm fine it's done with, move on!"

Phillip came over and sat across from me , with his arms crossed "I'm being serious!" I rolled my eyes "Your left alone to raise a daughter."

"I'm being serious too, I'm fine! What part of that do you not understand!" I yelled at him.

"Lower your voice James!" My dad warned me, motioning towards Ariana.

"We just want to help you!" Phillip yelled back at me.

"I'M 22 ,I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I'M FINE! I yelled louder, then looked down at Ariana who was starting to cry, I sighed and grabbed her from my dad then walked over to the fridge and grabbed one her bottles. I warmed up her bottle before returning to my seat and begin to feed her. "Just please drop it." I begged him.

Phillip leaned back in his chair "Fine, you just go ahead and fake being alright!" I glared at him. He smiled "I'm not trying to make you mad James, your my little brother, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know you're looking out for me, but what am I suppose to do?" I asked him. "She made her decision and now I'm making mine." I said looking down at Ariana ,who was looking up at me while drinking her bottle.

"Okay, I'll drop it." He said holding his hands up in defeat. "Thank you." I told him , taking the bottle out of Ariana's mouth and then started to burp her.

"One question." He leaned back up, then looked at me. I titled my head back and groaned. "Dad!"

"Phillip, where are you going with this?" My dad questioned him , having an annoyed tone in his voice.

"I'm just wondering, what are you going to do with her when you have to work? What are you going to do, when you have to go on tour?"

I looked at my dad and then back at Phillip "Well dad said she would watch her anytime i needed it, so did mom."

I got up from the table and walked upstairs to get Ariana dress for the day. I do appreciate that Phillip is worried about me, but for now everything is fine and i got everything under control. For now.

_**Review? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall's P.O.V

It's hard to see James upset and we try to help all that we can. We try to talk to him, but he won't let us in. Were worried and he says not to, we tell him we'll help him, he doesn't want our help. It upsets me that James is upset and that we can't really do anything about it.

"Carlos you here?" I yelled , walking in the stadium. Were suppose to be playing a benefit concert with Victoria Justice, Demi Lovato and Boys Like Girls.  
It's starts around 9 and we were suppose to be here at 8, but James called and said he might not make it.

Carlos came out of one of the dressing rooms, putting in his in ears while holding a microphone in his hands."Hey, whats going on?"

"Is Logan here?" I asked observing the surrounding area and then looking back at Carlos.

"Yeah, he is in the dressing room." He said while pointing the room that he just walked out of. "Why?"

I walked past Carlos and went looking in all the dressing room. "Is James here?" I asked as I continued to search.

Carlos shrugged "Nope, haven't seen him yet, but he better hurry we go on in less than 30 minutes." He explained and I nodded my head.

"I know and that might be a problem." I told him , walking in the dressing room and grabbing Logan.

"Why?" Carlos questioned , looking puzzled.

I pulled Logan out of the dressing and stop when he was standing next to Carlos , looking confused just like Carlos was.

"Kendall whats going on?" Logan demanded to know.

"James said he is not coming!" I told them both, both of them had shocked looks on their face.

"Why wouldn't James come?" I heard a voice from behind. I looked around and saw Victoria standing behind me with her arms crossed , having a concerned look on her face.

"UMM!" I looked at Logan and Carlos, with look, pleading for help. Know one knew about Amber leaving except for James' family and the three of us. James didn't want anyone else to know, especially the media.

"Any answer would be nice. " She said having a small smile on her face and walked up beside me.

After a couple of second I was about to say something, but Carlos beat me to it. "He's not feeling well, and decided to stay home." Carlos explained to her.

Victoria nodded her head a couple of times "Really?"

"Yeah, stomach flu is going around." I lied right through my teeth.

Victoria gave me a weird look and shook her head " Then why is James by the control panels with Demi getting ready." She asked while pointing to spot where James is at.

I looked at Logan and Carlos before taking off to find James with the two of them right behind me.

James P.O.V

It was a half hour before show, and I was chilling at the control panel with Demi. She was talking about her upcoming single and how she has to start planning for her music video. Though I wasn't really paying attention , I kinda kept spacing out. Until I heard Kendall's voice, I turned and saw Kendall,  
Logan and Carlos running towards me.

"James , there you are?" Kendall said in between breaths.

"Where did you guys think I was?" I asked standing up and facing them.

Logan step beside Kendall and looked at Demi "Demi, can you give us a minute alone?"

"Sure, see you guys later." She said, looking at all of us. Giving us wierd looks before she walked off to go find Victoria.  
I watched her leave and turned back and looked at all the guys. "Why did you guys think I wouldn't come?" I questioned all three of them.

"Because you sent me a text saying you weren't going to come." Kendall told me, taking out his IPhone and showing me the texts.

I grabbed his phone and looked at the time "Dude, I sent you that at 10 this morning." I shoved the phone back at him.

"What made you change your mind? " Logan asked also looking at Kendall's phone.

"Well i was moping around all day and I told my dad that I didn't want to go." I continued on. "Then my dad made the point that I shouldn't let the fans down and that they had waited months for this day." "I couldn't let them down."

"Is your dad watching Ariana?" Carlos asked and i shook my head.

"No my mom is watching her, my dad had a meeting to go to." I told them. "I do feel bad for leaving her though." I confessed.

Carlos laughed and shook his head "Dude it's alright to have fun once in a while."

"No, not for me it's not!" I told them, then started to walk to the stage.

"YOU GUYS ARE ON IN 5!" The stage manager announced.

Normal P.O.V

"We got to find a way to help him." Kendall said , looking at Logan and Carlos.

"Yep!" Logan & Carlos said at the same time, all three of them looking at James, who was standing by the stage, looking like he was about to cry.

**Review?**

**I know it's really depressing right now, but it will get better :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

James P.O.V

Ariana is now a month old and everyday is getting harder and harder. I love taking care of her, she's my whole life but it's just hard to raise a child by myself. The only worst part is that someone found out about the whole situation and everyone is talking about it. So right now I've been keeping a low profile. I took a break from twitter and instagram and the only time I go out is when we have to play a show or work on the TV show. It's bugging the guys, but right now it's the best thing for me.

I walked downstairs of my dad's house and find Kendall, Logan and Carlos sitting in the living room. Kendall and Logan are sitting on the couch, watching Family guy on the TV. Carlos is in the chair next to them, though he is not watching TV , he scrolling through his phone and has a pretty serious look on his face. Probably on instagram, i laughed to myself before heading down and greeting them.

"What's going on?" I asked all three of them, while taking a seat next to Logan.

"Well we wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight, maybe see a movie and than go have a bonfire at Alexa's house?" Logan told me, while explaining what they wanted to do tonight.

I leaned forward a little and looked at them "You guys I can't, not tonight."

"Why not?" Carlos asked while sitting up, paying attention to the conversation.

"Hello?!" I said with a stern tone, while pointing to the stairs, empathizing that Ariana is here. "No one else is here to watch her, so not tonight." I looked over at Kendall who sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry." I told them one last time.

Kendall looked frustrated "We miss you James, We just miss hanging out with you." "Nothing has been the same since Ariana was born."

"I know things aren't the same, but maybe change is a good thing." I told him. Kendall looked down and then looked back up at me, having his hands in his pockets. "Why don't we have a movie night here, we can grill steaks and just have a good time, just the 4 of us."

"Well technically 5." Logan stated, while standing up as well.

Carlos was the last to stand up, well jump up. "I'm cool with cooking some steaks and watching a scary movie."

Kendall smiled at the three of us "Okay." "How about Logan and Carlos can get the movie , then James and I can cook the steaks.

((Skip a half an hour))

Kendall's P.O.V

James and I were out in the backyard grilling some steaks , when Logan and Carlos barged through the back door with two large bags in each of their

hands.

"What all did you guys get?" James asked, while taking the last steak off the grill and putting it on the plate.

Carlos put one of the bags on the picnic table and started pulling out dad's "Well, we got about 5 movie; The Grudge, Rec, The Cabin In The Woods, IT, Sinister and Step Brothers."

"You got four scary movies and 1 funny movie." I laughed after i question him. Carlos just shrugged and put the movies back in the bag.

"I just thought we would want to watch something funny, after being scared for 4 straight hours."

"Well whats in the other bag?" I pointed to the bag that Logan was holding.

He smiled and held the bag up "A crap load of candy and drinks."

James P.O.V

After about four hours of watching movie and eating junk food, we were all tired and worn out. Though no one really wanted to move from their comfortable spot.

"Do you guys want to watch another movie." Carlos asked , rolling over on his side. Logan who was laying on the same couch as Carlos, kicked him in the side.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled holding the side of his leg "What was that for!"

"You kicked my side first!" Logan yelled back at him. Carlos leaned up and smacked him on the arm. Before we knew those two were yelling and fighting with each other. While Kendall and I just sat there and watch their pity fight. It was funny until Carlos screamed again.

"Carlos!" I yelled at him and chucked a pillow at him.

"What?" He sat up and rubbed his arm.

"You're going to wake -." I couldn't even finished my sentence, suddenly we all heard a cry coming from upstairs. I leaned back and groaned , then i stood up and gave Carlos a nasty look before heading up stairs.

* * *

_**I know this is a crappy chapter ,but there is like two parts to this chapter. Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_James ' P.O.V_**

I was about to walk upstairs until Logan grabbed my shoulder, I turned around and saw all three of them standing at the end of the staircase.

" Come on James, let us help." Logan said , with a sympathetic look on his face.

" Yeah it's the least we could do." Carlos added.

Logan turn his head a little and looked at him " You mean it's the least you could do."

"Why me?" He questioned having this innocent look on his face.

Kendall took a step on the stairs and stood beside me " Carlos you were the one who screamed and woke her up."

Carlos crossed his arms , looking offended " I wasn't the only one." Carlos stated and moved his elbow to the right emphasizing that Logan was at fault as well.

I looked over at Kendall and we both just rolled are eyes and started to walk up the stairs, with Logan and Carlos trailing behind us bickering. When we reached the end of the hall , I turned and looked at Kendall , giving him a nod to understand what we were about to do . Then at the same time we smack them on the head, Kendall hitting Logan and then myself hitting Carlos. They both held there heads and gave us both nasty looks.

" What was that for?!" Carlos asked , while holding his hand to the back of head.

" For being an idiot!" I said before turning around and opening the door to My/Ariana's room.

As we enter the room the cries got louder, I walked over to the crib and gently lifted her out of her crib. I gently rocked her back and forth while shushing her.

"Can one of you go down stairs and get me one of her bottles from the fridge?" I asked, still trying to calm Ariana.

" I'll do it." Logan offered and then exited the room.

"Why is she crying ?" Carlos asked.

Kendall leaned his head back and sighed " Babies cry Carlos , it's part of life."

Carlos glared at Kendall " I know that smart one , I mean she has never cried this much , what's wrong?"

I shrugged " She's probably hungry Carlos."

Logan re-enter the room and handed me a pinkish bottle, I took it from him and started feeding Ari while walking around the room.  
Though she wouldn't drink it and I didn't know why.

" Come on Ari , you gotta eat ." I told her in a soft voice, but she still didn't want it and continued to cry.

" Does she need change?" Logan asked. Leaning against the wall.

" I changed her like 10 minutes ago. " I explained to him, while looking down at the small infant who was still crying her eyes out.

" Maybe we can try singing her to sleep?" Kendall suggested while looking at all of us.

Logan stood and walked next to Carlos " Worldwide?" He asked.

We all looked at each other and agreed, then stood in a circle type thing , surrounding her.

" Ready?" I asked them, they nodded in agreement " On three... One ...two...three."

_[James:]_  
_Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_  
_Cause I've been missing_

_[Kendall:]_  
_You by my side, yeah_

_[James:]_  
_Did I awake you out of your dreams?_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_[Kendall:]_  
_You calm me down There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

_[Carlos:]_  
_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_[Logan:]_  
_Never as far away as it may seem, oh_

_[Carlos:]_  
_Soon we'll be together_

_[James:]_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_[All:]_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_[James:]_  
_And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_[All:]_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_[Logan:]_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide -_

We didn't even get half way through the chorus , because Ariana just got louder and louder . I put my head back in frustration , getting a look from Kendall .

"Is she sick?" Kendall asked , looking concerned.

I put my hand on her forehead, she didn't feel warm and she didn't have a cough. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know what to do. I just continue to bounce her gently, hoping to calm her down.

"Is your dad home?" Logan questioned, I looked over at him and nodded " Yeah, Why?"

" Maybe , we can bring her to your dad and asked him what's wrong?" Logan suggested .

I shook my head " No this is my child , my responsibility !" " I don't need my dads help."

"James you're a responsible dad and you do take care of her, but stop being so independent. Asking for help is not going to hurt you." Kendall explained to me.

" I don't care!" I told him sternly, moving my head away from Ariana, as her cries got louder and louder.

" Wait, can I try to calm her down?" Carlos asked, I nodded and gently handed Ariana to Carlos.

Carlos took Ariana , who was still crying. He bounced her once and then quickly handed her back to me " NOTHING WORKS WITH THIS CHILD!"

"Carlos you are such a wimp!" Logan pointed out , while sitting on my bed with Kendall right next to him.

I sighed again and looked in her cribbed and saw one of her binky , I bent down slowly and picked it up and put it in her mouth. Once it was in her mouth , it was suddenly quiet.

"It worked!" Carlos screamed , jumping up, scaring her and making the binky fall out of her mouth. As she began to cry we all looked at Carlos " Carlos!" We all said at once.

Logan stood up and forced him to sit on the bed " Sit."

(( Skip An hour and a half))

" James can we please go to your dad now?" Kendall pleaded while laying down in my bed with Logan and Carlos, while I continued to walk back and forth.

"Yeah , seriously nothing that we did got her to be quiet." Logan stated. " Except for the binky, but Carlos messed that up."

Carlos gave Logan a mean look " I would have a comeback, but I'm to tired."

Kendall got up from the bed and walked over to me " Either u go to your dad, or I will."

" Your threatening me?" I asked, glaring at him.

" What do you think is better James, getting help from your dad or having her cry until she loses her voice?"

I looked at Kendall and down at Ariana, I knew he was right. I needed help from my dad whether I wanted to admit it or not.

" Fine let's go." I said walking out of the room with them following behind.

As we started walking , tears began to form in my eyes, I don't know why, maybe it was that I needed help but didn't actually want it or that I couldn't get my own baby to stop crying. Once we reached my dad's room, I wiped away a tear and knocked on the door. Once we heard him telling us that we could come in, I opened the door and saw him sitting up in bed.

" What's wrong ?" He asked sitting up, looking concerned .

I shook my head , tears forming again. I held up Ariana, who was still crying , up to my dad . " I can't turn her off!" I said with a whiny tone.

" Bring her here." My dad commanded while getting out of bed.

I handed her over to him and her put her on his shoulder and patted her back " We tried everything dad, we try feeding her but she would eat, we tried her binky and we even tried singing to her." I explained to him.

" Go get her bottle, let me try feeding her." He said, This time Carlos left and brought back her bottle and handed it to him. He grabbed to bottle, he was about go give it to her but stop and started to open it.

" What is it?" I asked.

" There's nothing in this bottle." B He said while showing me the bottle that had nothing in the bottle.

Kendall, Carlos and I all looked over "LOGAN!"  
We all said at once.

" I didn't know it was empty , I saw it on the counter and thought it was a bottle she didn't finish , so I grabbed it." He explained.

" I'll go get her new one." I said while exiting the room.

I quickly went down stairs grabbed a new bottle from the cabinet and quickly made it up. I went back upstairs to find that they were no longer in my dads room but they were back in my room . I walked in and handed my dad the bottle, he grabbed it and began to feed Ariana. Once she had the bottle In her mouth, she began to quiet down and close her eyes.

" See, now she's asleep." My dad stated, while looking at Ariana then looking at Kendall, Logan and Carlos who were fast asleep as well "And so are they."

* * *

_**So I Haven't updatde in a while, anyway this is like a part two to the last chapter. Also i used some lines from three TV shows in this chapter, if you can name all three, you are awesome and i wil give you a shout out in my next chapter. Plus one of them cant be the scene from big time break up where they all yell at carlos and tell him to sit down. Besides that enjoy the chapter, Review, Fav , and Follow :)**_

_**Also , Sorry for any mistakes :)!**_


End file.
